¡Oh, la Navidad!
by JustDanny
Summary: ¡Oh, la navidad!Definitivamente,la época favorita de todo Hogwarts;si no,que se lo pregunten a Sirius Black. Tres besos muy especiales,una Minerva McGonagall que decide romper su dieta,muérdago flotante y,entre todo este barullo, ¿el verdadero amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: como todos os lo sabéis de memoria, os contaré otra cosa. Por ejemplo, que a Papá Noel le han puesto una multa, por conducir el trineo borracho. No, si es que ya no hay vergüenza, en este mundo...**

**Notas: ¡ups! Para mí que la Navidad ya pasó, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? O eso dicen. En fin, la puntualidad nunca ha sido lo mío. Disfrutad.**

**

* * *

**

**Navidades del 76**

¡Oh, la Navidad! ¡Época de alegría y de regalos, de comilonas y de muérdago!

En Hogwarts, la Navidad es una de las celebraciones favoritas de todos. Y no es para menos. ¿A quién no le gusta un buen Banquete seguido de una batalla de bolas de nieve? Todo eso, sin contar con los extras.

Como aquella Navidad del 76, por ejemplo.

* * *

Veréis, todo empezaba con el celestial sonido de los ronquidos de los chicos Gryffindor de séptimo. Nada del otro mundo, vamos, y menos a las doce de la mañana en un día de vacaciones. A Lily Evans, por supuesto, le parecían insoportables, pero, entre nosotros, todo lo que viniese de ellos solía parecerle insoportable, así que no cuenta.

Lo curioso, ese 24 de diciembre de 1976, es que no era Evans la única molesta.

-¡Padfoot! –protestaba James Potter, joven estrella del quidditch y líder nominal del selecto grupito de los Merodeadores, mientras sacudía una y otra vez a su mejor amigo, origen de los terribles ronquidos que sacudían todo Hogwarts- ¡Padfoot, despierta!

-Cinco minutitos más… -fue toda la respuesta. Un gran comentario, sí señor.

Tras los susodichos cinco minutitos, James se acabó por aburrir. Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que su capacidad de concentración era de 0. Lo sorprendente es que aguantara tanto. Así que probó una última estrategia, casi infalible. Si esto no hubiese funcionado…

-Muy bien, Pad. Se lo contaré a Snivellus, si tanto insistes –y se giró, dispuesto a marcharse.

La reacción fue inmediata. Sirius Black, alias Padfoot, alias chucho pulgoso, prácticamente saltó de la cama. Vale, prácticamente no.

Tras el salto y el golpe contra el suelo, y ante la mirada divertida de James, Sirius tardó apenas cinco segundos en vestirse y peinarse, murmurando cosas como _Maldito Cuernos, confiar antes en Slytherins grasientos que en su más mejor amigo…_ y otras frases parecidas.

-Vale. Ya estoy –resopló, al terminar. Potter resistió el impulso de reírse; resultaría contraproducente. Así que sólo asintió, y le guió por los prácticamente vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a un rinconcito estratégicamente situado.

-Muy bien, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué me parece el qué? –obviamente, cuando a uno le llevan a un rincón así de escondido y así de vacío, pues acaba por pensarse cosas que no son- ¿Tú no ibas detrás de Evans? Sé que soy irresistible, pero…

James Potter tardó al menos dos minutos largos en quitarse de la cabeza la imagen que se le había formado. ¿Sirius y _él_? Esa idea seguiría protagonizando sus pesadillas mucho tiempo.

-No seas imbécil, Padfoot –dijo, cuando pudo decir algo-. Me refiero a mi maravilloso, fantástico y totalmente retorcido regalo de Navidad –afirmó, todo orgulloso y señalando… un trocito de muérdago.

-¿Eso? ¿Para quién es? ¿Para Snivellus? Ni siquiera a él le haría un regalo tan pobre, Prongs –comentó _inocentemente_ (si es que esa palabra puede aplicársele) Sirius. James le miró ofendido.

-Es muérdago _mágico_, Sirius –le aleccionó-. En cuanto yo active el hechizo, cosa que ocurrirá en cuestión de segundos, el muérdago se convertirá en una trampa mortal –y soltó una risa escalofriantemente Slytherin. Demasiado tiempo en las mazmorras, aunque sólo fuera en clase de Pociones.

-Ah. ¿Y qué hace? ¿Volverte verde, o es algo peor?

-Pues… ¡Ey! Es muérdago, Pad, tampoco hay que pensar mucho.

-No me digas –empezó Sirius, claramente decepcionado- que sólo lo has encantado para que la gente se _bese_ –de no ser porque conocía a Black bastante bien, James habría pensado que la idea de un beso le hacía temblar. Suerte que lo conocía bien, ¿no?

-No es sólo que se besen, Padfoot –protestó el otro-, es mucho más. El muérdago sólo dejará en paz a su víctima cuando haya dado tres besos –y aquí venía la mejor parte del plan; al menos, la más divertida para él-. El primero, a su mejor amigo o amiga; el segundo, a la persona que le guste.

-¿Y el tercero?

-¡A su peor enemigo!

Gracioso. Muy gracioso. Desde luego. Tan gracioso, que James Potter acabó revolcándose por el suelo, de la risa. A Sirius, obviamente, no le parecía tan divertido, y le veía un fallo enorme al plan.

-¿Y cómo lo van a saber? A quiénes tienen que besar, digo –vale. Buena pregunta. Puede que Black no fuese tan tonto como todos decían que era. Algo de sentido común sí que tenía.

-Pues… ¡Escribiremos una notita!

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Ey, ¿todo van a ser pegas? –ante el asentimiento de su mejor amigo, James Potter no pudo más que suspirar- Está bien. Si no lo hacen, el muérdago les hará un cambio de sexo. Dura cerca de una semana, y va acompañado de cambio de color –declaró, orgulloso.

-James…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Eres un genio, tío.

Y, con esto, ambos Gryffindor se largaron de allí, felices y contentos. No sin antes hechizar el trocito de muérdago, claro, para que se moviera a su aire por Hogwarts, llevando una nota con las advertencias pertinentes en tinta luminosa. James Potter rezó porque alcanzara, claro está, a Lily Evans; por lo menos, tenía asegurado el beso del mayor enemigo, ¿no? Pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

Eran ya cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando el muérdago alcanzó a su primera víctima. Primera y última, claro, pero bueno.

Se trataba de un chico de unos diecisiete años, alto y bastante guapo –irresistible, si le preguntaban a él-, y al que la cara le cambió de golpe.

-¡Prongs! –gritó, en medio de todo el Gran Comedor. Que a saber qué hacía a esas horas allí, claro, pero es que a los Merodeadores no había que pedirles muchas explicaciones; era mucho mejor no saber.

-¿Qué pasa, Padfoot? –y sí, esto es lo que se llama ironía.

-¿Por qué tu dichoso muérdago me sigue? –inquirió, con un tono falsamente calmo que delataba sus ganas de matar, destrozar y comerse los intestinos de cierto cervatillo con gafas.

-Pues… -y, viendo que era cierto, James Potter no pudo más que echarse a reír. Fuerte y con ganas- Creo que ahora es _tu _maldito muérdago, chucho –añadió, en cuanto pudo hablar.

Algo que Sirius Black _ya _sabía, y que no necesitaba que le recordasen.

-¡Te voy a…!

-Psst –le detuvo James-, yo que tú no amenazaría a tu primer beso –y volvió a reírse. Los otros dos Merodeadores les miraron con curiosidad.

-Sirius, ¿por qué narices llevas muérdago en la cabeza? –preguntó Peter Pettigrew, un chavalín que, bajo su aspecto ratonil, ocultaba todo un bromista. Efectos secundarios de convivir con James Potter; se te acababa por pegar algo. Si no, sólo hay que fijarse en su broma más famosa, años más tarde, que llevaría a Sirius Black a la cárcel y a él mismo a vivir doce años como rata. Hay que reconocer que sería buena, ¿eh?, aunque un poco falta de humor.

En fin, Sirius, que se acababa de dar cuenta de que, efectivamente, el muérdago encantado ya no lo seguía, sino que se le había posado en la cabeza, sólo gruñó. Fue el cuarto Merodeador, Remus Lupin, quien contestó.

-Supongo que la pobre planta estaba cansada. Sirius se mueve mucho –comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Desde luego, esto parecía un concurso, a ver quién de los cuatro era peor.

-¿Vosotros también sabíais lo del muérdago? –inquirió James, realmente curioso.

-¡Pues claro! Y lo que nos costó encantarlo para que se fuera con Sirius –añadió Peter, orgulloso de sí mismo y totalmente indiferente a la mirada de odio que le dirigió uno de sus mejores amigos. Remus sólo se echó a reír, con la misma malicia con que lo había hecho James esa mañana.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, Pad… Los besos no funcionarán si no tienen, al menos, seis testigos… -dejó caer, al cabo de un par de segundos. Menudo amigo...

-Es para prevenir las trampas –afirmó Peter. James se unió a las risas. Al único a quien no le divertía la situación (y con razón, todo sea dicho) era a Sirius. Bueno, y a Evans, pero a ella no le divertía nada.

-¿Qué estáis tramando, Potter? –preguntó, acercándose con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a ejercer de Prefecta y completamente obviando el hecho de que no había sido James, sino Pettigrew, quien había empezado esta vez.

-Pues verás… -y le resumió la situación en un par de frases. Para asombro de todos (y miedo, pues era probablemente uno de los signos de la llegada del fin del mundo), Lily Evans soltó una carcajada. Y otra. Y otra. Y, cuando ya parecía que iba a asfixiarse, consiguió hablar.

-Es lo mejor que se os podía haber ocurrido, Potter –y, con esto, les dejó atrás. Las caras de los cuatro emulaban, en ese instante, a la del famoso cuadro de El Grito. Pero en guapo.

Y así fue como la broma obtuvo autorización de la Prefecta Perfecta, con lo cual no habría castigo, puesto que ella era la única que los denunciaba ante McGonagall. Adivinad lo bien que le sentó a Sirius.

En fin, lo importante ahora es saber cómo se resolvió la situación. Si es que se resolvió, claro.

* * *

El primer beso fue doloroso. Y humillante. Para todos los participantes, además, porque un Gryffindor que se acerca a la mesa de Slytherin ya tiene que ser suicida, pero, si además es Sirius Black, cuya familia, colocada estratégicamente, le lanzaba miradas de odio por doquier, entonces sube un grado. Más aún si se acerca para…

-Ey, Snivellus –llamó, nada más llegar junto al Slytherin. Severus Snape no se movió; conocía demasiado bien a Black. Lo único que delató que tenía vida fue su forma de aferrar la varita, como si se le fuera a escapar o algo. Que no sería la primera vez, con esos payasos de los Merodeadores cerca-. Oye, Snape, aunque no es que me queje de la maravillosa visión de tu grasa… digo, tu pelo, prefiero que me enseñes la nariz. Claro, que, bien mirado, la veo desde aquí… y eso que estás de espaldas –y, viendo que el Gryffie se iba por las ramas, algo francamente molesto, Severus Snape se giró, dispuesto a encararse con el moreno y con cualquier maleficio habido o por haber.

Obviamente, no había contado con que Black se inclinaría sobre él, y le daría un señor morreo. Otra de las condiciones impuestas por el muérdago, sí; besos con lengua y al menos quince segundos de duración.

Cuando el beso se acabó, ambas partes coincidieron en que había sido lo más asqueroso que habían hecho en su vida. Probablemente tendrían pesadillas con él, pero, de momento, lo único que podían hacer era deprimirse y correr a esconderse. O a vomitar.

Por supuesto, al resto de la mesa Slytherin le pareció de lo más gracioso. Especialmente a todo el que hubiera sufrido alguna vez las "atenciones" de los Merodeadores; ver a Sirius Black en una situación así era digno de una foto. Y fotos, hubo. Pero no por parte de los Sly.

-¡Esto tiene que valer millones! –comentó James Potter, mirando la instantánea. Remus sonrió con malicia, antes de volver a coger la cámara.

-Sí, y espera a que veamos la de vosotros dos –dejó caer. La cara de James cambió totalmente.

-No… no me irás a fotografiar, ¿no? ¡Remus, somos amigos! –imploró. Estaba por ponerse de rodillas, cuando el licántropo negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Por supuesto que no vamos a haceros fotos, ¿verdad, Pet? –el aludido negó, con la misma sonrisa malévola en la cara-. Evans se ha ofrecido a hacerlas por nosotros. Necesitaremos las dos manos para sujetarnos.

Y estallaron en risas histéricas.

Mientras, Sirius Black había llegado a la conclusión de que iba a matar a sus supuestos "amigos". O, mejor todavía, que el beso con Snape había sido el del mejor amigo, porque el del enemigo correspondía a uno de esos tres. Ciertamente.

-Daos por muertos –murmuró, al pasar a su lado. De no haberle conocido, alguno se lo habría tomado en serio. Menos mal que lo conocían.

De todas formas, mirarían debajo de las camas cada noche. Por si acaso.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, y justo cuando James Potter se había olvidado de la amenaza de un posible beso con su mejor amigo (que haría realidad la idea que tanto miedo le había dado esa mañana, por cierto), Lily Evans entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En aquellos momentos, sólo estaban en la habitación el propio Prongs, entretenido en una partida de ajedrez contra Peter Pettigrew (que, para asombro de todos, él mismo el primero, estaba ganando. Claro, que no sabía que James lo consideraba su buena obra de Navidad, dejarse ganar) y una pareja de niños de primero, que se dedicaban a estrenar sus regalos, haciendo mucho ruido, dicho sea de paso. Es decir, cuatro personas. Cinco, con Lily Evans, y siete si se contaba a las dos chicas que venían detrás de ella.

-En serio, Lils, más te vale que sea interesante –murmuraba una morena, también de séptimo. Priscilla Pratchett, era su nombre, y era cazadora suplente en el equipo de quidditch. Probablemente sería titular, si se dedicara más al deporte y menos a los chicos del equipo, pero quién sabe.

-Lo será, Pris, lo será –aseguró Evans. Luego, dio un barrido general a la habitación, como comprobando algo mentalmente. Se detuvo un segundo de más en la figura de James Potter, que estuvo a punto de saltar de la emoción, y sonrió.

Si James no hubiese estado tan enamorado, quizás hubiese notado el leve tinte de malicia en esa sonrisa. Pero el amor es ciego, e idiota.

Así que, para cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se abría por segunda vez, y que los que cruzaban no eran otros que Remus y Sirius, ambos con sonrisas idénticas a la de Evans (pero menos agradables, claro), fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Sujetadlo! –ordenó Sirius. Para sorpresa de todos, fueron las chicas las que obedecieron; probablemente, en otra situación James se habría alegrado del hecho de que ¡Lily Evans! le estaba tocando, y sin pegarle, ni nada. Pero su instinto no dejaba hueco para esas cosas, en ese preciso instante. No señor. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la mueca de Sirius, que se acercaba, amenazador, con el muérdago todavía siguiéndole.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! –suplicó, medio en broma, medio en serio. A ver si colaba- ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

-No seas llorón, Potter –le susurró Lily, en el oído. Luego pareció pensárselo mejor-. Aunque a lo mejor sí que mueres, mira tú. A Snape no se le ha vuelto a ver.

Y ocurrió lo peor. Y, justo en el instante en que ocurría lo peor, entró McGonagall, en su visita anual para felicitar las fiestas a los alumnos. He aquí la razón por la que desapareció dicha tradición.

-¡Pero…! –y ya está. No pudo decir nada más; se echó a reír como una histérica. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, asustó bastante a todos los presentes. Excepto a Sirius, demasiado concentrado en su cometido, y a James, que ya estaba curado de espantos por un día.

-Esto… Feliz Navidad, Profesora –murmuró Remus, el primero en recuperarse. La buena mujer, por supuesto, no le prestó la más mínima atención, sino que volvió a mirar la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus narices, y se rió aún más fuerte.

Cuando recobró el aliento, y aún con la sonrisa en los labios, se permitió hablar.

-Muy bien. Supongo, señor Black, que su… repentina efusividad se debe a algún hechizo que sus compañeros consideran "divertido", ¿no? –no hubo mucha respuesta; Sirius acababa de darse cuenta de su presencia, y, como tal, estaba muy muy sonrojado, así que todo intento de conversación era nulo, por esa parte- Así pues, y aunque a mí también me resulta bastante gracioso, me temo que tendré que castigarlos. ¿Potter? ¿Pettigrew? ¿Lupin? ¿A quién debo llevarme a la sala de castigos? ¿O es a los tres?

Y es que Minerva McGonagall también estaba contagiada del espíritu navideño, así que no era, ni de lejos, tan dura como el resto del año. Así pues, les dio incluso la opción de cargarle todas las culpas a uno; era algo que solían intentar, más que nada para que James mantuviera su récord de castigos intacto y Sirius no pudiera alcanzarle.

-He sido yo, profesora –admitió Remus, antes de que ninguno de los otros dijera nada. Probablemente pensaba que James ya había sufrido bastante, y Peter había recibido el último castigo por los cuatro; lo justo era que fuese él, esta vez. De todas formas, en Navidad los castigos se suavizaban bastante.

-Muy bien; sígame, señor Lupin –indicó, y el muchacho obedeció. Antes de salir por el retrato, por supuesto, Minerva se volvió hacia sus alumnos-. Por cierto; feliz Navidad.

Cinco minutos después, y ya repuesto de la impresión, James Potter se permite el lujo de enfurecerse. ¿Qué se creerá el lobito ese, quitándole el castigo que le pertenecía por derecho? No es que fuese a suponer un gran problema; probablemente podría recuperar la oportunidad nada más volver de vacaciones, pero igualmente…

-¡Ey! Remus no ha tenido la culpa –afirmó, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Para cualquier testigo desprevenido, esto podría ser un signo de madurez. Nada más lejos de la realidad; _nadie_ le quita a James Potter sus castigos.

Y así, los tres Merodeadores salieron de la Sala Común, algunos con más ganas que otros, para alcanzar a la profesora McGonagall. Que, por cierto, les estaba esperando junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Ya me parecía a mí –murmuró, y se preparó para el intercambio-. Señor ¿Potter?, sígame, por favor. ¿Alguien más quiere el castigo?

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Sirius habría reclamado. Al fin y al cabo, él también tenía un récord de castigos, aunque estuviera en segundo lugar. Pero es que ese día tenía otras cosas que hacer. Cosas más urgentes, entre las que se encontraba el evitar pasarse una semana convertido en chica. Entre otros.

Claro que, bien pensado, tampoco iba a arreglar nada, el hecho de no ir al castigo, ¿no? Por muy Gryffindor que fuera, Sirius Black también era un adolescente. Y la idea de "declararse" no le atraía demasiado. No le importaría, claro, si la otra parte implicada se sintiera igual que él. No hechizado, claro, sólo nervioso. Y ena… y lo que sigue.

Pero con los malditos nervios de acero de Remus Lupin, eso era más bien difícil. A saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza, cuando él, el gran Sirius Black, estaba tan histérico y asustado que prefería besar a Snape en primer lugar. No, si es que el mundo no es justo.

Así que, tras este razonamiento breve y más bien poco lógico, Sirius decidió unirse al castigo, con su amigo del alma. Además, tenía que hablar con él; si no mejoraba los besos, Lily Evans nunca se convertiría en Lily Potter.

Pero alguien se le había adelantado.

-Profesora McGonagall –empezó una vocecita, femenina y tímida, y todos se volvieron, asombrados, hacia la cabeza pelirroja de Lilianne Evans, recién salida del cuadro-, creo que esto es, en parte, culpa mía también –que a saber qué parte era culpa suya, claro, pero las mentes de las chicas eran tan difíciles que Sirius ni se molestaba en buscarles sentido, ya-, y, como ellos siempre se llevan el castigo…

-Ya. Como sea, señorita Evans –la cortó McGonagall, claramente molesta. Se suponía que iba a supervisar un castigo, no una primera cita.

De todas formas, ¡qué narices!, era Navidad. Y en Navidad esas cosas estaban bien, de una u otra forma. ¿No?

Así que Minerva McGonagall decidió llevarse, por tanto, a Lily Evans y a James Potter. No vendría nada mal que pasaran un tiempo juntos, esos dos. Y, de paso, podrían tomarse unos polvorones. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, la dieta no le funcionaba…

* * *

**Bueno, pretendía haber escrito un one-shot, pero se ha alargado y alargado... en fin, que ya colgaré la segunda parte. ¡Así me dejais el doble de reviews! ¿A que soy lista?**

**En fin, xaito. Espero que os haya gustado, y recordad: haced campaña por el derecho de Papá Noel y los Reyes a una jubilación digna. ¡Que ya tienen más de sesenta y cinco, jolines!**

**Aunque claro, Dumbledore también debe de ser de su quinta...**

**Después de tamañas reflexiones, sólo me queda esperar a sacar otro ratito para acabaros esto. Así que ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Danny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: aunque Harry Potter sea de Rowling, yo aún no he perdido la esperanza.**

**Notas: ¡lo siento lo siento lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO! En serio, no esperaba tardar tantísimo en actualizar, pero es que mi muso había huido. Y la historia esta se resistía, así que me ha costado terminarla. Pero espero que haya merecido un poquitín la pena, aunque esto no sea lo más maravilloso del mundo mundial.**

**Dedicado a Carina D'PotterJonas (poco JamesLily, creo, pero algo es algo), saku-ann (aunque ya de Navidad poco), jaguar (bueno, venganza venganza...), Steph y Kristy, que siempre me rrais y que habéis tenido paciencia, espero. Besos!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Parte II -¡Oh, la Navidad!**

Minerva McGonagall no disfrutaba especialmente de los castigos. Menos aún en Navidad. Y muchísimo menos los que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, como este.

Así pues, y sabiendo que Lily Evans era una alumna modelo y realmente responsable, decidió, tras la primera media hora, dejar el castigo a cargo de la chica.

-Me voy –dijo-. Señorita Evans, no salgan del aula hasta dentro de un par de horas. Y feliz Navidad.

Y, con esto, se largó. Así sin más. Y dejó solos a un muy sorprendido James Potter (¿McGonagall lo dejaba a solas con Lily?) y a una pelirroja que aún se aguantaba la risa por la escena de antes en la Sala Común.

Finalmente, y cuando la profesora desapareció de la vista de ambos, Lily estalló en carcajadas; no aguantaba más. James la miró, realmente preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a su pelirroja favorita? Ni siquiera se había cabreado con él por lo de la broma…

-¿Estás bien, Evans? –y, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que decía, entre risas, _sí, sí, sí_, James Potter tuvo incluso la osadía de alargar la mano, y tocarle la frente.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien –y, curiosamente, el tono no fue tan cortante como debía haber sido. En realidad, no fue cortante en absoluto, sino más bien divertido-. Te preocupas demasiado, James Potter.

-Bueno, nada es dema… ¿Qué? –no terminó la frase, obviamente. Y es que Lily (¡LILY!) le había llamado…

-¿James?

Eso. Exactamente eso. Y jo, qué bien sonaba.

-Dilo otra vez –pidió.

-No sé a qué te refieres. Pero, sea lo que sea, no voy a repetirlo -¿qué? Seis años de desconfianza no cambian así, de golpe.

-Vale. Pero dime que no estoy soñando.

-No sueñas, James –y lo dijo, lo dijo, ¡lo dijo! Otra vez. James. Qué bien que sonaba su nombre, si lo decía ella.

-Vaya. Lo has hecho.

-¿El qué?

-Llamarme James –le aclaró.

-Ah. Vale.

Se hizo el silencio. Un rato. Un ratito bastante largo, la verdad. Y, de pronto, Lily Evans volvió a hablar.

-Ha sido realmente gracioso –confesó-. Black estaba totalmente rojo, ¿sabes?, cuando nos pidió que fuésemos testigos –y se le escapó una risita. La imagen aún estaba nítida en sus pupilas-. Lo que, por cierto, me lleva a pensar –y dejó escapar una mirada malévola-, ¿tan mal besas, James Potter, para que tu mejor amigo temblara ante la idea?

Obviamente, el comentario sobraba. Claro. Porque, después de eso, James se vio obligado a defenderse de tamaña acusación. Por supuesto. No iba a dejarlo así, no señor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otra parte del castillo, Sirius Black daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas, pensando. O lo que quiera que hiciera él en lugar de esa acción.

A su lado, tanto Remus Lupin como Peter Pettigrew aguantaban la risa como podían. La Sala Común estaba bastante más llena, a esas alturas, y no hubiese quedado ni medio bien eso de retorcerse por los suelos. Así que hicieron un esfuerzo.

-Oye, Sirius, ¿sabes que te quedan menos de dos horas? –dejó caer Remus, como quien no quiere la cosa. Por el gruñido de su amigo, dedujo que sí, que tenía una cierta idea- Vamos, busca a quien sea. Un beso no es tan malo, ¿no? Después de Snape…

Bueno, ahí tenía un punto, desde luego. Después de besar a Snivellus Snape, cualquier cosa parecía pasable. Más aún si era un beso con…

-Aunque lo mismo lo estamos enfocando mal, Moony –declaró, justo entonces, Peter. Qué oportuno-. El beso con Snivellus era, indudablemente, el de amor. Sólo le queda besar a un enemigo.

Y ahí sí que no pudieron aguantar la risa. Ni ellos, ni los chopocientos alumnos (doce, en realidad) que poblaban la Sala Común y que alcanzaron a escuchar el comentario.

-Si es para enemigos, Wormtail, te lo llevarás tú –amenazó Sirius, y Peter se quedó ligeramente más blanco. Por no decir mucho. Porque puede que la mitad de Hogwarts se pelease por un beso del increíblemente sexy Sirius Black, pero él no estaba tan ciego, gracias.

-En serio, Sirius –siguió Remus, después de unos instantes-, deberías hacerlo ya, ¿sabes? Vas a perder tu oportunidad, y no pienso dormir en la misma habitación que una chica _azul_, ¿entiendes?

Sirius sólo respondió con un gruñido. Porque, a ver, ¿de quién había sido la descabellada idea de que esto era divertido? (Ehm… ¿mía?) Discutir de un beso con la persona a quien tenía que dárselo no era, precisamente, su idea de una perfecta tarde de Navidad. Así que, antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse –y que, de paso, rompiera la maldición del muérdago ese de las narices-, el heredero de la Muy Noble y Muy Incestuosa Casa Black salió a todo correr.

Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar. Sólo andaba como si se estuviera… ehm… viniendo por las patas abajo. Nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras, Severus Snape estaba, aún, recobrándose de la peor experiencia de su vida. Sin duda tendría que gastarse una millonada en psiquiatras, hasta conseguir olvidarlo.

Y con lo de peor experiencia nos referimos al beso, claro. No a un suspenso en Pociones –algo, dicho sea de paso, altamente improbable- , ni a una declaración de Potter, aunque ambos hubiesen sido hechos bastante terroríficos de por sí.

Por supuesto, esto de recuperarse habría sido muchísimo más fácil de no toparse, de pronto, cara a cara con el mismo Sirius. Que venía a velocidad de búsqueda de baño, y con las orejas sospechosamente rojas.

-Otra vez no –gimió el pobre Severus, temiéndose lo peor. De nuevo.

-Apártate de mi camino, Snape –gruñó Sirius, sin molestarse siquiera en llamarle por su maravilloso mote. Eso nos da una idea de las prisas con que iba, ¿no?-. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

Obviamente, esto molestó sobremanera a Severus, que por algo tenía un orgullo propio que, aunque se fuera de vacaciones de cuando en cuando, siempre estaba ahí para dar la tabarra cuando _no_ hacía falta. Así que, como ahora era totalmente innecesario, pues el orgullo propio ese se cogió un rebote, y le hizo hablar:

-Pues antes sí que tenías tiempo, ¿no, Black? ¿Tan pronto te cansas? –y claro, en cuanto hubo soltado tan tremenda parida, Severus se dio cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez. Una estupidez enorme, por cierto, gigantesca. Infinita.

Y Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarle, atónito. Literalmente, con la boca abierta. Y sí, algún bicho debió de metérsele, porque a los diez o quince segundos reaccionó, y se puso a toser como un descosido.

-¿Que qué? –vale, Severus; se impone una retirada estratégica. Pero, como Snape no era de los que hacían demasiado caso a su cerebro –algo que, años más tarde, le llevaría a situaciones tan curiosas como la de encontrarse de mortífago, o la de mortífago traidor y espía, o la de mortífago agente doble; incluso, si nos apuramos, a la de mortífago traidor, espía y agente doble muerto-, pues nada.

-Que si tanto te gustaba –empezó, y justo cuando iba a seguir y a soltar su frase triunfal…

-¡Lo siento! –voz de chica. De chica guapa, por cierto, y Slytherin (y sí, es raro)- No sabía que interrumpía algo, Severus…

De no haber estado en mitad de una frase absolutamente triunfal y, consecuentemente, haberse desinflado un poco con el corte poco conveniente que le habían dado a esta, Severus Snape se habría reído. ¿Interrumpir? ¿Qué se supone que iba a interrumpir la chica, entre Black y él, de no ser un duelo?

Justo entonces, Sirius Black hizo algo totalmente insólito. Si hacemos un recuento de cosas insólitas en un día, por supuesto, lo insólito habría sido lo contrario, pero esto queda igualmente raro, así que lo dejamos así.

Y es que Black abrazó a la chica. Y le dio un besito en la mejilla, y todo.

-Gracias, gracias, Narcissa –dijo, medio sollozando-. Ya pensé que se me iba a declarar…

Lógicamente, Narcissa Black le dio un empujón, aunque el hecho de que no lo enviase volando al otro lado del pasillo daba una buena idea de lo que ella pensaba, también. Y la miradita dirigida a Severus –al que, por cierto, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia; Narcissa era, además, de cierta sangresucia pelirroja y encantadora, la única chica medianamente decente en todo Hogwarts, y acababa de arruinar toda posibilidad de… algo. Cualquier cosa- lo aclaró aún más.

-A lo mejor te habría reconducido, primo –dejó caer, antes de girarse. Bueno, antes de girarse y hablarle a Snape-. Lo siento de verdad, Severus; espero que esto no estropee nada entre… vosotros –y los señaló a los dos, provocando idénticas reacciones de repugnancia y miedo.

-Pero… pero… ¡Narcissa! –se quejó el aludido. La joven lo ignoró, y le dio –eso sí; alguna ventaja tenía que tener- un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de largarse.

-¡Ánimo! –susurró.

Severus Snape se deprimió aún más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de este violento episodio, y para descargar un poco de tensión, mejor iremos a ver qué narices hacían los otros dos Merodeadores libres, en estos instantes.

Peter, en concreto, se rascaba la cabeza. No, no; en serio. Se rascaba la cabeza, más que nada porque estaba soberanamente aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y porque observar a su más mejor amigo del mundo mundial universo, también conocido, de cuando en cuando, como Remus Lupin, dar vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, pues no era muy divertido.

El motivo de las vueltas y revueltas del joven licántropo nos resulta desconocido, pero me atrevo a aventurar que, quizás, su _otro_ amigo canino –actualmente en fuga- le había pegado pulgas. Quién sabe.

-Remus, así no vas a conseguir nada –apuntó el ratonil animago, mostrando un destello de inteligencia que, obviamente, al otro le faltaba.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal, Wormtail? ¿Qué puede ser? –teniendo en cuenta que era una pregunta retórica, el susodicho hizo mal, muy mal, en contestarla.

-No has hecho nada mal, Rem. A lo mejor es sólo… -y ahí se calló. Sabia decisión, por cierto, porque ahora mismo tenía a un licántropo enfurecido encima, prácticamente, y eso no era agradable. Menos si el licántropo era Remus Lupin (aunque bien mirado eso puede ser un detalle positivo, en todo eso de encima y debajo), y tenías que dormir en la misma habitación que él noche tras noche.

-¿Sólo?

-Bueno, nada. Nada de nada. Es que Sirius es tonto.

Ese comentario se ganó una sonrisa.

-Dime algo que no sepa –y, aunque allí Peter podría haber insertado mogollón de frases que ahora no vamos a mencionar, pero que probablemente serán esenciales para el desarrollo de la trama esta, se quedó callado.

Bueno, tampoco es como si un Merodeador aguantara mucho tiempo sin hablar. El récord estaba en quince minutos, y lo estaba marcando, en ese mismo instante, un James Potter con otra lengua en la boca, lo cual no tiene mucho mérito.

Así que, finalmente, Peter habló.

-¿Y si no le gustas?

Vale, esa era una pregunta trampa. Trampa para ratones, más que nada, que podían morir decapitados al hacerla.

-¿Peter? ¿Por qué, exactamente, me dices eso _ahora_? –uh, oh. Tono engañosamente suave; el lobo se preparaba para matar.

-Pues… pues…

-Podríamos habernos ahorrado todo esto, ¿sabes? Y me lo dices _ahora_.

Pero, como Remus Lupin era un licántropo domesticado, pues se limitó a echarle una mirada de odio a su mejor amigo del mundo mundial universo, y a pegarle un empujón que lo mandó –repitamos: Remus Lupin era un _licántropo_ domesticado; la palabra "licántropo" sigue por ahí, camuflada- contra la pared contraria. Menos mal que estaban en la habitación de los chicos, que era bastante renacuaja y tal.

-¡Es culpa de James, a mí no me mires! –y, bueno, puesto que eso era cierto, Remus tuvo que suspirar, y dejarse caer en la cama, renunciando así a todo intento de asesinar a Peter Pettigrew. De saberlo, Harry Potter le odiaría por eso, en un futuro.

Veréis, la cosa había empezado tal que así: un par de semanas atrás, y mientras el Increíblemente-Sexy-Sirius roncaba en el suelo, los tres restantes Merodeadores habían decidido celebrar absolutamente nada con una buena botella de whisky de fuego. De mala calidad, por cierto.

Y bebiendo, bebiendo, y como la noche se iba haciendo aburrida, a Peter se le había ocurrido jugar al juego más estúpido jamás inventado por el hombre: verdad o atrevimiento, versión Merodeadores. Que consistía, básicamente, en escoger _siempre_ verdad, para luego ir soltando los trapos sucios de quien se pusiera por delante, porque total, estaban borrachos y a nadie le importaba mucho lo que se hiciera, mientras se hiciera bien.

Y así llegamos a la causa de toooodo este lío, que fue, concretamente, el instante en que James Potter escogió _verdad_, y declaró:

-Sipius Pack –añádanse hipidos, risitas y un ligero tambaleo- es _guay_.

-¿Ehm? –esa fue la frase de Remus. No es como si no estuviera de acuerdo, claro, porque los Merodeadores en general y Padfoot en particular eran guays, sí, pero…

-Quiero… quiero depir… Que Siiiius Tack es gay –hipido final. Silencio. Y James Potter estalló en carcajadas, ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos.

-¿En… en sirius? –sí, sí, chiste fácil. Que se lo digan a un Peter Pettigrew con más alcohol que sangre en las venas.

-Síp –risita, risita, hipido-. ¿Y sabéis… qué… sabéis… lo mejor? –negativa popular- ¡Que le guspa Moody!

-¿Moody? ¿_Ojotonto_? ¿El uror? –digamos que, si bebes whisky de fuego, tienes que comprar una marca buena. El resto es basura, y puede producir daños cerebrales.

-Nonononnonnnno –acompañado de repetidas negaciones con la cabeza, que hicieron que las gafas salieran disparadas-. _Moony._ Remus Lunático Lupin. Locatis Lunático Lupin. Lunático Lupin Locatis. Lunático… -y ahí empezó una cancioncilla que le habría aburrido a más no poder, claro, pero que no lo hizo. Más que nada porque Remus, en ese instante, estaba demasiado concentrado en sí mismo. Y es que no todos los días te dicen que tu mejor amigo, que, además, da la casualidad de estar como un tren, _también_ quiere besarte. Así que el pobre se había quedado un poco como atónito, atontao y todos los otros _aton_ que se os ocurran.

Y, tras este brevísimo resumen de los acontecimientos –que siguieron adelante, al rato, con vomitonas y demás complementos-, podemos pasar al asunto que nos ocupa ahora: el muérdago encantado, el licántropo deprimido y el animago acoj… acongojado.

Peter _sabía _que no debía haberse dejado convencer. Demasiado arriesgado, claro, pero lo que tenía ser un Merodeador es que la palabra _riesgo_ no es más que un conjunto de letrucas sin mucho sentido, en tu vocabulario. Más aún cuando venía acompañada de un amigo en una posición complicada. Y, como James y Sirius estaban demasiado ocupados siendo cada uno el más mejor amigo del mundo mundial del otro, pues fue a él a quien le tocó arriesgarse, esta vez.

Y todo para que el increíblemente egocéntrico Sirius Black besase a Remus.

Menuda tontería.

Bueno, vale; a lo mejor los implicados no lo veían como una estupidez, ¡pero es que lo era! Ambos se gustaban, sabían que al otro le gustaban –Sirius, en realidad, afirmaba saber a cada segundo que tooodo el Universo estaba loquito por sus huesos-, o se lo imaginaban, y… ¡Por Merlín, si eran Gryffindors!

Algo que, por cierto, no estaban demostrando abiertamente, precisamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después del absurdo y poco edificante encuentro con Severus _Snivellus_ Snape, Sirius Black daba vueltas y vueltas por Hogwarts, imitando, a lo bestia y sin darse cuenta, a su amigo lupino, allá en la Torre.

De momento, la verdad, no había sacado gran cosa en claro de su constante caminar. Bueno, sí: que las paredes no desaparecen la segunda vez que pasas sin mirar. Y que los trompazos, por más accidentales que sean, duelen.

Pero estaba empezando a pensar. Malo. Y el plan que iba tomando forma en su mente era sencillamente genial.

Muy malo.

Puesto que la única opción que le quedaba, además de pasarse toda la semana siguiente siendo la hermana guapa de la Pitufina, era _besar_ a Remus Lupin –algo que, sinceramente, no le desagradaba precisamente-, la cuestión era hacerlo sin que él notara que quería besarlo _a él._ Es decir…

-¡Organizaré una ronda de besos! –se dijo. Bueno, y de paso lo anunció al mundo- Así nadie tendrá por qué saber…

Y ahí venía el problema. Porque, ¿y si Remus se negaba a participar? Que, por cierto, era lo más probable; por muy perfecto y fantástico y sexy que fuera Sirius, siempre había cierta gente… ehm, resistente a sus encantos. Y los Merodeadores, tras siete años juntos, resultaban formar el grueso de esa población. O ser toda esa población, pensándolo bien, porque ni siquiera Snivellus se le había resistido.

En fin; ya pensaría algo. Algo rápido. Y estúpido, probablemente, pero eso no se lo íbamos a decir, ¿no?

La noticia corrió como la pólvora. Ronda de besos. De parte de Sirius Black. En la Sala Común. En diez minutos.

Bueno, más bien corrió como a trompicones, cierto. Pero corrió, y eso es lo que importa, y los cuartos de baño se saturaron de golpe, llenos de chicas hormonadas y adolescentes que se apresuraban a limpiarse los dientes diez, quince veces, para conseguir la sonrisa perfecta. Que, por cierto, ninguna consiguió, teniendo en cuenta que no hacían más que empujarse unas a las otras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la habitación de los Merodeadores, sin embargo, la actitud era otra bien distinta.

-Será gilipollas –mascullaba Peter, resistiendo el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra… algo. Y si ese algo era la nariz de Sirius Black, pues mejor. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía la cabeza dura.

Por supuesto, el ratonil animago se cuidó muy mucho de no decir estas palabras en voz alta. Más que nada porque el único otro ocupante de la habitación era un licántropo deprimido, y los licántropos deprimidos, a diferencia del resto de especies de la Creación, no comen helado de chocolate, sino que atacan mejores amigos. Así que no era plan de darle motivos a Remus para que pusiera en práctica esa antigua costumbre.

-Esto es una mierda –declaró el susodicho licántropo deprimido (y reprimido), al cabo de un par de minutos. Se podía escuchar, si uno afinaba el oído, el ruido de pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta; al parecer, los diez minutos se agotaban, y todas querían coger el mejor sitio. Todas las que querían beso, claro, que tampoco eran tantas como Sirius afirmaba, en sus buenos días.

Obviamente, si de verdad quisiera animar a Remus, Peter podría haber dicho un par de cositas. Como que las chicas esas se iban a llevar una desagradable sorpresa, nada más recibir su beso. Y es que Peter Pettigrew podía pasar desapercibido, pero tenía una mente privilegiada para el crimen. Y añadir un hechizo –sencillo y efectivo- al dichosito muérdago no había sido tan difícil.

Pero Peter no quería que Remus se animara. Quería que Remus se cabreara lo bastante como para bajar y morrear a Sirius Black delante de todos.

Así que no dijo nada. Bueno, algo sí que dijo.

-Voy abajo. Ahora vuelvo –y, sin más ni más, salió de la habitación.

Como había supuesto, las dos primeras chicas ya estaban vomitando babosas verdes. Un espectáculo nada agradable, la verdad, pero que le hizo sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Había estado investigando cerca de dos días para descubrir cómo hacer el hechizo –_tragababosas_, se llamaba, y, combinado con el discernimiento del muérdago, hacía que todo el que no estuviera incluido en la lista de _besables_ acabara… bueno, vomitando babosas-, pero había merecido la pena. Sobre todo por la mirada alucinada de Sirius.

-Deberías dejarlo –le susurró en el oído-. Les pasará a todas; a menos –dejó caer- que la que _de verdad_ te gusta esté entre ellas.

Ahí Sirius se quedó blanco. En cualquier otra situación se habría cabreado de lo lindo, claro, pero resulta que, en estos instantes, tenía a un numeroso grupito de chicas Gryffindor atravesándolo con la mirada. Y no precisamente de forma agradable.

-También creo que deberías correr, Padfoot.

Y Sirius corrió.

* * *

En la habitación, Remus Lupin estaba _ligeramente _enfadado. Vale, quitemos el "ligeramente". Pero es que cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar. A saber: Cornudo Gafotas que se hace llamar su amigo le dice que a Chucho Pulgoso que _también_ se hace llamar su amigo _le gusta_ él. Luego, Rata De Alcantarilla que, por cierto, también se hace llamar su amigo, sugiere encantar muérdago que Cornudo Gafotas está haciendo. Y él se emociona, porque –puede- le hace un poquitín de ilusión _besar _ a Chucho Pulgoso. Así que lo hacen. Y entonces Chucho Pulgoso decide que ya no le gusta Remus, sino que prefiere a un puñado de chiquillas menores de quince que babean por sus huesos, lo cual es francamente humillante.

Y pensar que había dejado escapar su plan de Navidad –que sí, que los licántropos deprimidos también tienen planes de Navidad-, sólo por esto…

Justo entonces, claro, y para hacerlo más cliché, Chucho Pulgoso pareció decidir que no hay nada como el hogar, y subió a todo correr por las escaleras, cerrando de un portazo.

-Ehm… Hola, Remus –dijo, con una sonrisita estúpida (y encantadora) en los labios. Remus gruñó.

-Lárgate –sugirió, no muy amablemente, el licántropo deprimido-. Voy a llamar a Alan.

Para cualquiera que no lo sepa, Alan (que no, que no es Alan Rickman) era el Prefecto Perfecto de Hufflepuff –Ravenclaw está demasiado visto-: simpático, responsable, inteligente, guapo… y gay.

Y el Plan de Navidad pre-muérdago de Remus Lupin, por cierto.

-¡Remus! Unas sádicas locas quieren matarme, ¿y tú te vas a ir a revisar cosas de Prefectos?

Remus casi se echó a reír. Bueno, casi no. En realidad, se echó a reír, pero lo disimuló bien, y no se notó. Apenas.

-¿De qué te ríes? –vale, es que Sirius Black era muy observador.

-De ti. Te estás poniendo azul –dijo, y era cierto. Y es que quedaban ¿quince minutos? para que cumpliera el plazo del muérdago. Lo cual estaba poniendo a Sirius Black en un apuro, y a Remus Lupin al borde de un ataque de risa floja.

-Joder –se lamentó-. ¿Sabes alguna forma de pararlo?

-Dar el tercer beso –y Moony se encogió de hombros, tras esto-. Pero dudo que puedas encontrarla, a estas alturas.

Y, con eso, se dispuso a salir. A Sirius le entró el pánico.

-¿Te vas?

-Voy a buscar a Alan, ya que tu vida corre peligro, ahí fuera –dijo, simplemente.

-¿A ese Prefecto de Hufflepuff? ¿Ahora? –y Remus asintió- ¿Me abandonas para _repasar, _Lupin?

-En realidad, Sirius, mi plan es un poco más entretenido de lo que piensas –respondió, y aferró el picaporte.

No se abría.

-Mierda –masculló. Sirius lo miró con curiosidad-. Estamos encerrados.

Silencio. Silencio. Luego:

-No pasa nada, ¿no? Puedes estudiar aquí… Te prometo que no molestaré.

-No puedo besar a alguien que no está aquí, Sirius –más tarde, Remus juraría que había sido un lapsus. Que él jamás había pensado en decir eso. Peter, por su parte, escondería los restos de _Poción Reveladora_ en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso.

-¿Qué? –digamos que, de azul, Sirius había pasado a un bonito violeta. Poco saludable, más bien.

-Ehm…

-¿Ibas a _besarlo_? ¿Por qué?

Ahí Remus se defendió como pudo, claro.

-Bueno, es guapo. Y… y me gusta. Un poco –_no tanto como tú, _pensó-. No tanto como tú.

_Mierda. _Iba a matar a Peter.

* * *

Y, sólo un poco más abajo, Peter Pettigrew escapaba por los pelos de la horda de chicas asesina-Sirius. La verdad, todo esto estaba poniéndole un poco de los nervios; Sirius, supuestamente, debía ser lo bastante _Gryffindor_ como para besar a Remus así, sin más. Joder, ni que fuera tan difícil.

En caso de que te gustase, claro.

Pero no. El chucho tenía que tener escrúpulos, a esas alturas de la vida, y Moony no había contado con eso. No señor. Así que él mismo, Wormtail, obligado por la amistad que los unía y por el dolor de cabeza que supondría tener a _una Siriusa_ en la habitación, había optado por lo que, en ese momento, le pareció la mejor idea.

Mentalmente, agradeció que Slughorn no le prestase atención. Conseguir un frasco de _Poción Reveladora_ nunca había sido tan fácil.

Y, bueno, Remus confiaba en él, lo suficiente –al menos- para no prestar demasiada atención a lo que le echaba en la bebida. Así que, con un poco de suerte y de espíritu navideño, las cosas saldrían muy, muy bien.

Si no, al menos se reiría de Sirius. Eso tampoco estaba tan mal, después de todo.

* * *

-¿No…? –a Sirius le habría encantado poder decir algo más. En serio. Pero no es como si tuviese mucha opción, después de todo; entre el shock y el agradable vuelco que acababa de dar su estómago, las palabras parecían haber desaparecido. Así que sólo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

Bueno, o diez.

-Bueno, ¿no vas a decir nada? –preguntó Remus, al cabo de un instante. Había bajado la mirada, avergonzado; de haber podido abrir la puerta, habría huido sin más. Pero Peter, el muy…, lo había planeado bien; no había manera de escapar. Así que, como buen Gryffindor, tendría que enfrentarse a su destino.

Con lo fácil que hubiera sido ser Hufflepuff…

-Sé que, bueno, que a lo mejor eso te ha… desconcertado. Lo que he dicho –explicó. Por supuesto, Sirius estaba desconcertado. Pero en un buen sentido. Y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era oír una disculpa, porque estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar (ey, ¡que Remus había dicho que le gustaba!), y eso, pues le enfriaría un poco el ánimo.

Suerte que la Poción Reveladora tenía, entre otras muchas cualidades, la irritante costumbre de no dejarte decir nada que no fuese verdad.

Así que Remus no se disculpó. Aunque sí que intentó retractarse.

-Yo… Bueno, a ti no te gusto, claro, y no… No pasa nada –esto lo dijo tras un supremo esfuerzo. Visto lo visto, la poción no era imbatible; a lo mejor, incluso, y si se esforzaba un poco, podría…

-Ehm… -por supuesto, a Sirius no se le estaba dando mucho mejor, eso de hablar. Si normalmente le costaba decir frases coherentes, ahora le resultaba casi imposible. Algo francamente molesto, habiendo tantas y tantas cosas que querría decir, en ese instante.

-Así que… no hace falta que… -muy bien. Los discursos estaban fuera de lugar ahora mismo, pensó Sirius, cuando pudo pensar. Así que decidió acercarse a Remus, para taparle la boca, nada más. En serio.

Que acabara besándole fue sólo un extra. Obviamente.

* * *

¡Oh, la Navidad! ¡Época de alegría y de regalos, de besos y de muérdago encantado!

En Hogwarts, la Navidad es una de las celebraciones favoritas de todos. Y no es para menos. ¿A quién no le gusta un buen Banquete seguido de una batalla de bolas de nieve? Todo eso, sin contar con los extras.

Como aquella Navidad del 76, por ejemplo, que empezó con el celestial sonido de los ronquidos Gryffindor y acabó -¡cómo no!- con un James Potter desaparecido, un Peter Pettigrew refugiándose en la Sala Común y un par de cachorrillos retozando.

Y un grito.

A Sirius Black no le quedaban nada bien los pechos.

Y es que, bueno, ¿para el beso no hacían falta testigos?

* * *

**Jejeje! ¿Pensabais que me resistiría a dejar a Sirius azul y convertirlo en chica? ¡Ni de broma!**

**Danny**


End file.
